


Pilot

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: One Tree Hill [1]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Summary: "Pilot" is the first fanfic of One Tree Hill and the 1st produced. It was written on April 1st, 2020. Aside from a love for football, it would seem that Jacob would rather spend time with his friends and family, including his older sister Haley.
Series: One Tree Hill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685140





	Pilot

In the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina, two brothers lead very different lives. Nathan Scott is about to begin playing a high school basketball game and is feeling the pressure of his father Dan who tells him he has to make at least 20 shots, much to his and Lucas's annoyance. Elsewhere, Jacob James is playing a game of football with his friends his old school with Mouth and Jimmy commentating from a bench at the edge of the River Court at which they are playing. During the high school game, Nathan and Lucas begin taunting other players. After both games have ended, Jacob and his girlfriend Emma Valentine drive home and notice Peyton who drives past them. They soon join Karen, Lucas and Haley for dinner. Lucas mentions an open tryout for the Ravens basketball team, but Jacob kindly declines the offer, stating he wants to put his sister first. Although she's happy, Haley wants him to join the team, because she misses the "old" him.


End file.
